bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hayate Kusunoki
Hayate Kusunoki is the first known member of the Kusunoki family as well as the one who was said to have greeted the Sōzōshin upon there arrival in to Reikai. History knows him as one of the first known Shinigami . Hayate's sage like wisdom is the reason that the Kusunoki were reknowned as a clan of sages. Appearance. Modeled after that of the sages Hayate's appearance consisted of a red robe with gold trimmed ends. His hair was often kept up by a unique hair piece, while he allowed his beard to hang down to his upper chest. His Zanpakuto was normally kept inside his robes as he was a known pacifist in the days of war and chaos. History. While not much is known about his history, it is said that he was amongst the first people to welcome the Sozoshin to the Reikai. He was also regarded as an extremely powerful Shinigami whom despite his status as a known pacefist was more then capable of handleing himself in combat. Hayate was also said to have had a temple in an unknown that he used to teach the arts of war to the younger generation as while as pass down the codes of the sages, however after his death the temple is presumed abandoned. Powers & Abilities. Mastery of Hakuda: A formerly reknowed master of the many arts of hand to hand combat, Hayate was one of the forefather's of modern hakuda being able to single handedly decimate large groups of people in a matter of moments. His style of fighting was very graceful and was focused more on speed and precision then power. He never atempted to kill unless absolutly necessary, and would usually only incapacitate his opponents. Mastery of 'Hohō:' As with Hakuda Hayate skill with the high speed techniques of Hohō were also top notch. his Shunpo was so fast that he was able to create at least 15 clones of himself, thus allowing him to seemingly surround an opponents in a matter of seconds he was also know to have mastered some of the most advanced techniques known to shunpo being able to close great distances with seemingly little effort. Zenjutsu Master: While it was his perhaps least used method of combat Hayate's skill with a blade is undeniable, he was known to have been able to effortlessly cut down groups of enemy's at a time. His style often mixed the orthodox with the un orthodox in order to better make himself unpredictable. Empathy Grandmaster: Being the founder of the Kusunoki Family Hayate's skill in empathy was unsurpassed by those who came after him, as he was able to read the emotions of those within the vacinity of his spiritual power, this abillity was also able to be used in battle as it allowed him to sense the intent of others around him. Kido Master: Hayate's was a secret master in the art's of Kido as he didn't like to use it much because he preferred to rely on his physical skills rather then his spiritual ones, however his skill in the arts of Kido are undeniabley above average, his favorite branch of kido was the way of binding as he was able to effortlessly cast high level binding spells with stict ease. 'Overbearing Reiatsu: '''Hayate was known to possess a very large quantity of reiatsu capable of of riveling any being alive at that time. His reiatsu was so vast in fact that those without significant amount's of it felt like they were being pulled form there body's towards Hayate's own. This realization caused Hayate to vow to himself that he would never release the full brunt of his spiritual pressure; Zanpakuto. '''Senshiroikumo '(Lit: One thousand White Clouds.) Is the name of Hayate's Zanpakuto Nothing is known about the blade except for the fact the it's apperence is that of a traditional katana with a white blade and a star shaped crossgaurd. Category:Character